Arcadia
Arcadia (アルカディア Arukadia) is an idol unit formed by Crescent Inc. The group is composed of 6 members. The group's concept revolves around fantasy, the songs are all associated around the universe that was created particularly for this group. Formation Pre-debut At the end of 2018, Mitsuki announced that a new boy group was in the making. She announced their concept to be one of a kind and based on fantasy. Their concept involves a whole story and universe of its own. This information got a lot fans anticipated. Unlike for other groups in Crescent Inc, the members didn't appear in the trainee show Half-Moon and everything was kept secret. Nothing about the name or the members of the group were mentioned. The fans thought that something big was in the making for Arcadia, the name being revealed late after Mitsuki had announced her project of a new boy group. Then on Crescent Inc's website appeared a logo that was unfamiliar to the fans and a name was also revealed : Arcadia. Then a week after, the members were announced but the individual teasers were released days apart, building for more mystery and more anticipation. The teasers, though, only revealed the face of the members and not their name,6 creating more mystery. Soon a highlight medley of Arcadia's debut album was released and days after the names of the six members were finally revealed. The anticipation grew more and more as Mitsuki planned. The group also started their collective social media account so fans could keep track. A debut schedule was finally announced and a debut date as well: March 06. Debut For a week before March 06, nothing about the group was revealed except for their names and faces. The anticipation that all of the project had created was all a result of Mitsuki's carefully crafted plan, as she wanted to create a boy group that would differ from her other groups mainly the girl groups. She had been thinking of it even when Crescent Inc was just a project, thus a lot of work was put into the debut of Arcadia. Finally, the last days before March 06, teasers of Arcadia's debut song were released. The group being shrouded in mystery had everybody hooked up on finding what was Arcadia's concept and story. Their debut highly anticipated because of the fact that the group project had been very secretive and they are from Crescent Inc which gained quite the notoriety. People were also excited for Crescent's second boy group as fans thought Mitsuki excelled in creating great girl groups. The group finally debuted on March 06 and their debut album was released as well. Arcadia's popularity exploded and their album was already selling well. Mitsuki's plan had satisfying results and the members of the group were agreeably surprised to become popular so quickly but mostly to realize their dream after training for a long time. Concept Story Between planet Earth and the Moon lies a planet invisible to the human eye titled Arcadia. It becomes visible during full moons, giving the illusion of two moons, it is also visible during lunar eclipses. This planet lives in harmony with technology and nature, nature is abundant and people are in peace. There lives 6 boys whose voices are said to be god given gifts and who all represent a flower. Sometimes these boys are sent to Earth to give nature its glory and its abundance back and put humans in peace as well as protectors of other planets well-being. Members Discography Mini-Albums *''Moon Garden'' (2019) *''Tempus Fugit'' (2019) Full Albums *''Carpe Diem'' (2020) Trivia *All the members are associated with a moon as a way to connect them to the solar system. *This is the first group of Crescent to have been kept in secret and mystery. **It is also one of its first groups to have a fantasy concept instead of space/sci-fi concept. *Much like Chloris their concept is mostly based on Greek mythology. *Much like the other Crescent groups, their first stage was a big stage in which songs from their debut album were showcased. Category:Idol Units Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Arcadia Category:Weekender Girl39